mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club
The Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club (白凰女学院のヨット部, Hakuō Jogakuin no Yotto-bu) is a school club at Hakuoh Academy devoted to flying space yachts. Its president was Jenny Dolittle until she graduated and was succeeded by Lynn Lambretta. In the anime, Marika Kato was voted in as president when Lynn was about to graduate Sailing 22. Details The Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club is a club devoted to activities involving sailing spaceships and space yachts, such as dinghies and solar sailers. Due to the tough nature of some of the activities involved, the yacht club's membership has been declining in recent years Sailing 13Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 1. Many of the yacht club's members have interesting stories and reputations Sailing 04, including a pirate captain, the heir to an interstellar transport company, a hacker, two princesses and many others. The yacht club's members are generally friendly and easy-going people, eager to help one another should the need arise. They are also quite competent at what they do. Activities The members of the yacht club participate in a range of activities relating to sailing spaceships. These include simulator exercises to practice flying dinghies and practice cruises aboard the club's training vessel, the Odette II. Facilities Club Room The club room is where the yacht club usually meets to socialise or plan various activities. A circular table with a holographic display is located in the centre of the room. Along the walls are several bookcases and near to them are a number of tables, chairs and benches. In the novels, the yacht club's room is located in Hakuoh Academy's main building on the 3rd floor Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1, Pg.80. Simulator Dome The yacht club's simulator dome has several dinghy simulators, partially submerged in a pool of water, with walkways leading to them and a display behind them, indicating whether they are in use. A control room is located behind the access platform and overlooks the simulators. In the novels, the club's simulator room is located underground Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1, Pg.88, and has 36 simulators, 18 being single-seater Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1, Pg.84. Uniform Aside from the standard Hakuoh Academy uniform, the members of the yacht club have hoodies which are worn during activities such as practice cruises. These are colour-coded to the owner's year, running through a cycle every three years (pink, light green, light blue) with black hoodies for transfer students (such as Gruier and Grunhilde) . The hoodies also have white lines on the sleeves and the yacht club's emblem on the upper left chest. Emblem The yacht club's emblem consists of a yellow crescent moon with a star in the crescent Sailing 02. Other The yacht club's mascot, used as a costume during recruitment drives , is called Odette-kun (オデットくん, Odetto-kun) Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. The yacht club also have their own song, which they sing on occasion Mouretsu Pirates OST 2, Track 18. History Shortly before the start of the series, the yacht club's advisor, Kipling, was injured while attempting to break a flight record and was hospitalised Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1. Recruitment Arc When Kane McDougal became the yacht club's advisor, the yacht club made a trip to the Sea of the Morning Star Relay Station in order to inspect and prepare the Odette II for a practice cruise, seeing as their new advisor had a large ship license . During the summer break, the yacht club took the Odette II out on the practice cruise round Tau Ceti Sailing 03. Part way through the cruise, the yacht club learned of an enemy that was targeting them and of Marika's position as candidate for captain of the Bentenmaru. Under Marika's advice, the yacht club decided to fight off the enemy themselves in order to protect the club's future prospects . When the Lightning 11 launched an electronic attack on the Odette II near the Sand of the Red Star, the yacht club deceived them and then counterattacked, seizing control of the enemy's computers. The Lightning 11 responded by shutting down their computers and firing at the Odette II, but Marika's quick thinking allowed the Odette II to blind the enemy using the solar sails. The Bentenmaru, the Barbaroosa and a fleet from the Stellar Military then arrived to deal with the Lightning 11, with the yacht club learning of Chiaki's pirate heritage as well. The yacht club concluded their practice cruise without any further incidents occurring Sailing 05. Golden Ghost Ship Arc After Gruier Serenity transferred to Hakuoh Academy, the yacht club learned of her need to secretly be away from Hakuoh while searching for the Golden Ghost Ship with Marika. To help her cover up her absence, Jenny planned a practice cruise for the end of the year and the club accepted Gruier as a member Sailing 09. The yacht club carried out the practice cruise during the Bentenmaru's search for the Golden Ghost Ship Sailing 10. Hakuoh Pirates Arc Shortly after the start of the new year and slightly unsuccessful recruiting drive , the yacht club learned that the Bentenmaru crew was in isolation and agreed to help Marika carry out a pirate job to maintain her Letter of Marque Sailing 14. Taking out the Odette II under the guise of carrying out another practice cruise, the yacht club secretly made their way to the Bentenmaru and with a slight amount of trouble, and a little help, managed to get the ship underway Sailing 15. The following day, they managed to help Marika carry out a raid on the Princess Apricot, with the yacht club in cosplay during the raid Sailing 16. Not long after celebrating their success, the yacht club learned that Jenny Dolittle was in trouble and agreed to help save her. Before they got move to 'kidnap' her though, Jenny arrived via Silent Whisper, having been forced to make her own escape early Sailing 17. Managing to escape from the attacks of Hugh and Dolittle's private fleet, the yacht club took the Bentenmaru to the Glorious Coolph, the private ship of Jenny's fiancé, Junigh Coolph, and acquired enough information to force Jenny's marriage to be called off. After celebrating their second success, they escorted Jenny to Space University before returning home Sailing 18. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) After cleaning the Odette II Sailing 19, the yacht club learned about the 19th Nebula Cup and decided to take part, unaware of an incident six years earlier that led to Hakuoh being banned for five years. With coaching from Kane and trials at the beach, Ai, Natalia and Grunhilde were selected to represent Hakuoh at the Nebula Cup Sailing 20. Arriving at Calmwind, the yacht club learned of the incident at the 13th Nebula Cup after receiving a hostile reception Sailing 21. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) Near the end of the year, Marika was elected to succeed Lynn as president of the yacht club, with a practice cruise planned to see the third-years off . Around the time of the frontier pirates' battle with the Grand Cross, the yacht club took the Odette II out to watch the battle, with Jenny and the graduates onboard. Arriving too late, the graduates took over flying the ship, while the others boarded the Parabellum to get home in time for exams Sailing 26. Abyss of Hyperspace During the spring break before the start of the new year, the yacht club were making preparations for the year's recruitment drive, with the graduates coming to assist. The day following Marika's meeting with Kanata Mugen, Lynn called the yacht club to the clubroom to inform them of a case of information theft affecting them and everyone in the city. Before Lynn arrived, the yacht club members met Kanata, whom Grunhilde had brought in order to help him, getting carried away and scaring him in process. With the assistance of the Bentenmaru crew, Lynn and the yacht club managed to trace the worm to the security software provider, eventually identifying their enemy as the Yggdrasil Group. At the same time, the yacht club also helped Kanata solve the puzzle on Flint and figure out the location of Professor Mugen's legacy. Afterwards, they began a decoy operation, spreading false information in an attempt to mislead the Yggdrasil Group . Shortly after Marika and Kanata left for space, the yacht club discovered that a bug had been planted on Odette-kun during cleaning, thwarting their efforts at misleading their enemy. Wanting to make up for this mistake, and help Marika and Kanata, they convinced Chiaki to assist them. They later appeared on the Odette II during the Bentenmaru's battle against the Yggdrasil fleet at Hrbek Oda, with the Barbaroosa acting as the Odette II's booster. Under Chiaki's command, they waged electronic warfare against the enemy ships, allowing the Bentenmaru to go after Kanata and the Advaseele. After the battle, the yacht club located the Advaseele in the depths of subspace and assisted in its recovery . Three Ships Arc (Novel-Only) During a training exercise on the Odette II in Dock C68, the yacht club received a transmission supposedly from the long-lost Kokuchou. Not long afterwards, Jackie Kelvin attempted to steal the Odette II, posing as a tax official and claiming that the ship was to be repossessed due to unpaid taxes. After he was exposed as a fake and his attempt thwarted Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4, the yacht club took the Odette II to the Garnet A system using an FTL booster, with Ririka Kato acting as captain. While working with the Bentenmaru and Barbaroosa to draw out their unknown enemy, Jackie appeared again, claiming to have been betrayed by his employers. However when the Odette II was docked with the Kokuchou, with the yacht club, Jackie had it jump to the frontier Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5 where his client, Müller Grant, was waiting. Shortly afterwards, the yacht club took control of the Kokuchou and jumped away. Pursued by Müller's ship, the Chimaera of Skylla, they eventually stopped where they met up with the Bentenmaru and Barbaroosa. Accompanied by seven privateers, the yacht club and the Odette II were escorted through the frontier, eventually ending up in a battle with the Pirate Guild and Seven Star Federal Republic forces. Following the end of the battle, which saw the Odette II's crystal bowsprit destroyed, the yacht club found the original bowsprit left in the Odette II's dock and also received an invitation to the Pirate Guild (as the other privateers had) Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6. Timeslip Arc (Novel-Only) After receiving a letter regarding changing the Odette II's registration, the yacht club took the Odette II out to dock with the FTL booster several times, in order to acquire files necessary for the registration process. During the second excursion, they spotted a second Odette II and when attempting to pursue it, encountered a space-time anomaly that caused them to timeslip to the time of the War of Independence. The yacht club remained in the past for about a week before finding the space-time anomaly again and returning to the present, just before their past selves timeslipped Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10. War of Independence Arc (Novel-Only) Shortly after returning from their adventure, the yacht club set out on the Odette II again after the Bentenmaru disappeared while investigating the space-time anomaly that caused the timeslip incident. The trail from a time capsule eventually led to another space-time anomaly, which brought them back in time to the week before the end of the War of Independence, with the Galactic Empire showing no signs of moving to intervene Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11. Fever Mouretsu Pirates (Game-Only) The yacht club appear in various missions and events in the game, with the clubroom and simulators appearing as normal stages. Events involving the yacht club include versions of their FTL jump attempt in the Bentenmaru, their raid on the Princess Apricot as the Hakuoh Pirates, rescuing Jenny from the altar, their appearance during Marika's search for a replacement crew, the trials for the Nebula Cup and the 19th Nebula Cup itself, and flying the Odette II in the Odette Grand Voyage Mode Fever Mouretsu Pirates. Members Presidents *Jenny Dolittle (former, graduated) *Lynn Lambretta (current) *Marika Kato (anime-only ) Vice-Presidents *Lynn Lambretta *Sasha Staple Other Members *Marika Kato *Chiaki Kurihara *Talvikki Launo (graduated) *Flora Chapie (graduated) *Mylene Certon (graduated) *Izumi Yunomoto *Asta Alhanko *Syoko Kobayashimaru *April Lambert *Berinda Percy *Maki Harada *Sasha Staple *Lilly Bell *Ursula Abramov *Ai Hoshimiya *Natalia Grennorth *Yayoi Yoshitomi *Gruier Serenity *Grunhilde Serenity *Marie (novel-only) *Angie (novel-only) *Ruri Miyamoto (novel-only) *Lucell (novel-only) Staff *Kane McDougal (advisor, cover) *Kipling (advisor, hospitalised) Gallery Hakuoh Pirates.jpg|The Hakuoh Pirates Yacht Club - Abyss of Hyperspace.png|The yacht club in Abyss of Hypersapce Yacht Club - Noticeboard.jpg|The yacht club's noticeboard Yacht Club - Emblem.png|The yacht club's emblem Marika (Yacht Club) - Movie Design.jpg|Marika's blue yacht club hoodie Gruier (Yacht Club) - Movie Design.jpg|Gruier's black yacht club hoodie Odette_II_-_Abyss_Bridge.png|The yacht club in pirate attire on the Odette II's bridge Trivia *Coinciding with the home release of Abyss of Hyperspace, replicas of the parka/hoodies worn by the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club were released, in blue (the colour for Marika's year) Nijigencospa, Blue Parka and black (Gruier and Grunhilde's) Nijigencospa, Black Parka. References Category:Organizations